Aoi Uzuki
Aoi Uzuki (アオイ・ウヅキ) was the mother of Shion and Jin Uzuki, and the wife of Suou Uzuki. She died along with her husband 14 years prior to the beginning of the series proper. Biography Aoi lived on planet Miltia with her family and once worked for the U-TIC Organization. Aoi originally came from the Vassilios system, which was largely populated by people from the Immigrant Fleet. Because of this, Aoi and her children possess certain latent traits associated with those from the Immigrant Fleet, and a trait common among the People of Zohar of Abraxas: a compatibility with U-DO latently within her. Unfortunately, those traits caused Aoi to slip into a coma which she never recovered from. It is later discovered in Episode III that Shion is suffering from the same disease as her mother. Shion possesses the same characteristic as her mother where she is inherently able to link with U-DO, and for that reason, her life was being eaten away little by little. On Miltia, Aoi was treated in the Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Acute Neurosies Treatment Facility, a place that was part of Labyrinthos, the main headquarters of the U-TIC Organization. Her husband Suou Uzuki, head of the Federation Special Inspection Office of Advanced Technology Department of Energy, performed experiments on her unconscious mind at Labyrinthos while working with Joachim Mizrahi to try and align the Vessels of Anima for use by humans in E.S. craft and to connect the Vessels of Anima to the Zohar. This annoyed and disgusted Shion because she felt as if her father was treating her mother like a guinea pig test subject. Death Aoi was murdered during the Miltian Conflict by being stabbed repeatedly by three 27-Series Asuras while she was still unconscious in her coma. Shion was hiding under her mother's bed while this occurred. Once the Realians were gone, Shion believed that she could revive her mother's life if she were to put the blood back in her mother, but unfortunately, there was too much bleeding. Horrified and traumatized, Shion spilled her mother's blood and screamed, resonating with the Zohar in Labyrinthos, summoning the Gnosis and dooming humanity for many years to follow. Aoi and Suou were given a memorial on a cliff on Second Miltia, which Jin frequented, but Shion refused to visit it because she knew her parents weren't buried under it and visiting it wouldn't bring them back to life. Due to the psychological trauma, while Shion did not forget the fact that her parents died, she gradually repressed the details of her deaths. Shion also blamed Jin since he didn't arrive to save them in time. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht During the Encephalon dive, a memory of Aoi's death appears to Shion. Later, she appears in another flashback when Shion remembers the Song of Nephilim.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwkaA6WA7bY Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Aoi appears in Episode III, still in a coma, in the world of Shion's manifested subconscious. Unfortunately, her death remains the same. Shion's horror and despair causes the Gnosis to summon, as well as Abel's Ark. Trivia * The trauma Shion received as a result of Aoi's death manifests itself into a Gnosis called Tiamat in Episode I.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLoC8Vva1ss * In Episode II, Shion is reminded of her mother while watching Juli Mizrahi in a flashback.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My0Yq8Ju2E4 * Since it was thundering when Aoi and Suou died (and later, when Kevin Winnicot died), Shion received the fear of thunder (astrophobia). Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht AoiSleep.png|Aoi in a coma in a flashback. Mem1.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem2.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem3.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem4.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem5.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Xenosaga: The Animation SuouFlash.png|Suou and Aoi dead. Aoi.png|Aoi in a coma. SuouBlood.png|Blood in Aoi's hospital room. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra C3shimam00.png|Model. AoiFace.png|Portrait. Aoi.jpg|Aoi in a coma. AoiBed.png|27-Series Asuras by Aoi's bed. Momblood.png|Shion holding her mother's blood. Blood1.gif|Shion spills the blood, realizing her mother can't be saved. TraumaRoom.png|Shion beside her dead mother. ShionsMemory.png|Shion's traumatic memory. KevinRoom3.png|Shion's traumatic memory. Uzuki, Aoi Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:U-TIC members Category:Old Miltia residents